I Do?
by BettyBoop89
Summary: TO Marry or to Explode that is the question?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men.**

I don't know where to begin. I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Samantha. It was just like my normal boring days. Only this is the one day in which my whole life would change. I was reading on my bed when I heard a loud THUMP! I got up to see what it was. As I walked down the stairs, I heard some voices which caused me to stop my walking and focus on listening. Of course, with my luck, I couldn't hear what they were saying. So, I started sneaking down the stairs again. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could see into the library where my father was tied to a chair. There were dead bodies all over my once clean floor. Now, my floor had puddles of blood all over the place. It looked as if someone had taken a bucket of blood and purposely splashed it all over the place. I tiptoed over to the library door and looked in. There was a man who was helping to free my father of his binds. The man who was helping my father had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. He looked like he was really strong. He was dressed in a black shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and he was wearing black leather boots.

My father must have known I was hiding and said, "Come out my dear, all is safe now!" The man turned to me as I slowly entered the room at my own pace. I looked at him and studied him. His face looked like it was made out of stone, because he had no light to his features, only sadness. After I determined that this man was not going to hurt me, I rushed over to my father's open and welcoming arms. My father then spoke again. "My dear Rebecca, It's all over now! Everything is going to be ok!" He was cut short by the man's curt tone. "Professor Loon, It's not over yet, it has just begun! Do you not understand that because of what you have done, you have put your whole family in danger?" As the man was speaking I slowly stepped away from my father. I had a funny feeling coming over me. I did not know what it was, but I was sure it was not good. Ever time this man spoke; I felt a pulse go through my body, making me feel less and less well. My father then spoke again. "Logan, you must take Samantha with you to that school of yours. She needs to be protected! Please take her!" I felt like I was not even there. My body felt like air could go through it. I did not like this feeling and I wanted it to stop. The man called Logan looked over at me. His eyes at once went to big circles. "WHAT!" I snapped. All he could do was point and stare. I then lowered my eyes to look at my feet. I was a good ten feet off the floor. I screamed and the next thing I knew my butt had hit the floor with a loud THUD!

My father looked at me in awe. "Samantha, why did you not tell me of this gift you had?!" "I didn't know that I had it till right now; what is this thing that I can do?" I asked. Logan just studied me. I'm not sure, but I'm sure the professor can find out. The blank look I gave him said it all. Logan rolled his eyes and continued. "The professor at the hidden school for people like us." He said. "What makes you think I'm a mutant?" I asked. "Well, the fact that you were floating about an inch off the floor kind of gave it away." he said in a sarcastic tone. I didn't respond to his comment. I knew I had not liked this guy from the vibes I had received from him, but now, the vibes were ok, and I knew I could trust him. I guess the sarcastic remarks were just his nature. If I wanted answers I was going to have to deal with Mr. Sarcastic comments. I nodded.

"I'll go."

Then my father cut in saying that he would not have me go anywhere with a man he did not know. Of course, Logan and I knew that my father had just contradicted himself when he had already asked Logan to take me away, but we were not about to tell my father that piece of information. The next thing we knew, my father was ranting and raving about things that we had already discussed. It was actually starting to get confusing. It was silent for a moment as Logan and I tried to find a way to talk some sense into my father. I looked around the room and spotted what looked to be a gun lying on the floor. I walked over to it and slowly picked it up. It looked like the ray gun my father had been working on in his lab, and if I was correct I bet that if we went into my father's lab, his ray gun would be missing. I turned to Logan to show him the gun. Logan's face twisted in confusion. We both turned to my father. I took the chance and asked the million dollar question. "Daddy, what does your gun do?" My father smiled and replied, "Oh, its simple there is a knob on the top of it, you turn it to whatever function you would like it to do, you point it and then shoot it at whatever or whoever you want the function to be done to." I looked at Logan. He had a look on his face that said, "OH MAN! THIS IS BAD!" I looked at the knob. It was turned to what looked to be a question mark and two rings hitched together. I looked at my father and said, "Daddy, was this supposed to be one of your prank machines?" My father nodded with a smile on his face. I continued, "Dad, Is it possible you made this machine well known by accident and now someone wanted it, but could not get it because Logan here came in time, or is it possible that the setting the people set it to and shot at you is a memory eraser with something else attached for your prank?" My father nodded. "Oh, I had not tried that one out yet. It's a memory eraser which in fact erases my memory. So, I have no clue how to make that gadget anymore or what just happened here for that matter. Oh thank you for reminding me what was on the back of my mind. I just thought of a solution to our problem. You two can get married for life and I'll be sure you are safe for life. I don't want my baby girl getting a divorce. Plus I built in another function on that machine, I don't know how, just I know I did, but I am sure that one of us will blow up unless something is done that was not done when I was rayed. "

Logan and I stared at my father in awe. He must have talked a mile a minute. "That ray must have really messed your father up bad, but he has not been wrong yet, so let's believe him on this one. What do you say?!" said Logan. I nodded quickly in agreement. "So Daddy, who is going to get blown, up and why?" I asked. "Oh, that's simple. If the person who is rayed makes a last wish before they are blown up, then the people who he asked for that wish will get blown up too if they don't make that wish come true." I nodded in somewhat understanding. "Daddy, How does it work? How does the machine work to make what you just say actually happen?" I asked. My father did not answer. His face was pale white. The house started to shake. I looked at Logan. He took the ray gun out of my hand, grabbed my hand with his open hand and ran. He dragged me with him. I fought him and finally got free. I started towards my father. I ran back to the library with Logan close behind me. Logan cursed silently under his breath. He did not want to chase after me and loose his life. I turned to him and yelled above the noise of the shaking house, "LOOK YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND THIS, BUT HE IS MY FATHER, WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! PLEASE!" Logan looked at me for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only a second and then he nodded in agreement. We turned around and ran to my father. Logan was just about to grab my father's hand when my father yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE! REMEMBER OUR CONVERSATION AND DO IT OR YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I yelled to my father, "I LOVE YOU!" He nodded in response and silently pleaded with his eyes for me to go. I couldn't move. I just stared at him. I heard Logan yelling that we had to go, but I could not register it. I was going to lose my father, and I didn't want that, but I had no choice. Reality struck in when I felt myself being thrown over Logan's shoulder and wind rushing around us. The next thing I knew we were outside on my front lawn. I looked at the house waiting for something to happen. The shaking had stopped and the noise had stopped. I turned to Logan. "Stay here!" he commanded. I couldn't move anyway, but I managed a nod. Logan slowly approached the house, but was quickly knocked to his butt when my home that I had grew up in my whole life, blew up to nothing but dust. I screamed and screamed until I could scream no more. My whole body was shaking. I was all alone in the world. What was I to do? I had to destroy some gun, and I didn't even know how, my life was a mess, and I was only nineteen years old. I finally snapped out of my semi-comma and turned to Logan who was now by my side. He was watching me with an intent gaze. I nodded and said, "I'm ok, but I am going to need some time later on." Logan nodded and said, "But there is one thing that is needed to be dealt with first. I don't plan on blowing up any time soon, so let's talk this over, ok!" I nodded.

We sat for what seemed like hours. Then it finally hit me. "Logan" I said. He looked at me with a look of hope. "Give me the gun!" Logan handed the gun over to me and I quickly looked at the knob my father was talking about. There was the question mark, and we had gotten that one, but the two linked rings made no sense. Then it hit me. "LOGAN, I GOT IT!" I yelled. "Ok I get that you get it, but I'm not deaf. I have ears. I can hear, you know! So, don't yell like a rooster, ok?!" He spat. I apologized and continued. "Ok, so my father said that whoever didn't do what the person said to do before they died would blow up. He didn't remember how it worked, but after what I just saw, I trust his judgment. He said that we needed to leave somewhere safe and then he went into the whole thing of confusion. Remember what he asked us to do to make him know I was safe?" Logan looked at me with wide eyes. He knew what my father had said and he was not about to do so. Logan got up and started pacing. "He said that we would have to marry for life." I nodded. Logan looked at me and then at the house, or what was left of the house. He did this for about an hour until he finally spoke. "Well, I don't want to blow up, and we don't know how much time we have, so what do you say that we do this! I mean it's not like we have to love each other."

I paused. I had always wanted to marry for love, and now my dream was being ripped from me. Logan must have known what I was thinking, because he quickly started talking again. "I mean if you wanted, we could try this marriage thing out and try and make it work, that way we are not miserable all the time. I don't want you to get lonely, but I don't intend to be some happy go lucky husband all the time." I smiled and ran up to Logan and enveloped him in a big hug. I know he was defiantly bigger than me and my arms barley reached around him, but it was the thought that counted. I think Logan got the idea and thought, because he soon put his arms around me and returned my hug.

I looked at Logan "Fine!" I said "I'll marry you!" Logan laughed and said, "Then we better get going, I don't know how long this ray thing works, and trust me, I don't want to mess up!" I nodded and said, "Let me just go get my stuff." I trailed off as I realized I had no stuff. Logan smirked. I huffed and said, "Never mind, sweetie pie, let's go!" Logan nearly choked when I called him sweetie pie, but he soon laughed at it.

We went to the nearest church and were married and took special care to let the preacher know that we did not want the wedding to take too long. We knew we were locked into this relationship forever because daddy said so and because we both believed that you should stay with your special someone forever. We were going to make the best of our situation. That's all we could do, we had no choice, but for some reason, I don't think we minded that it was each other we got stuck with.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony ended, Logan and I decided that we were going to go to the school Logan talked about. We stopped at a hotel for the night, because the school was a two day drive away. I remembered I didn't have any clothes, so after we had checked into the hotel room, Logan and I went shopping. He bought me everything I needed. We were coming to the end of our shopping when we were passing a store all me say they hate, but really don't. Of course men won't go in that store, but they will give their girls money for that store. This store was none other than Victoria secret. Logan and I were passing it, when I realized all of my underwear and bras and stuff like that had been literally blown up. I looked at Logan who rolled his eyes in response. He put the bags on the floor and reached for his wallet. He pulled at some money and handed it to me. "Hurry up; this is just awkward, ok. I'll be waiting over there." He said as he pointed to a bench that was facing away from the store. I nodded and helped him carry the bags over to the bench and then dove into the shop. I got all of the essentials. I was about to pay, when I started thinking. _"Well, Logan did say that he wanted to try and make this marriage work out. Maybe I should get some spicy stuff. I don't know."_ I wound up getting about six different outfits as well as some bras and underwear, if you could call them that. I didn't like thinking about it. I just got the stuff, just in case. It's not like anything was going to happen, but I just wanted to have cute underwear. That is how I got through buying the stuff at the register, or I would have died. I quickly paid for everything and rushed out of the store. Logan turned to me and said, "What did you buy the whole store, what took so long?" I just shrugged my shoulders and grabbed some bags.

When I finally finished everything, Logan helped me carry my stuff to the car. We had strapped Scott's bike on the back and were on our way. Logan asked me if we could play the whole marriage thing cool. I didn't know what he meant, so he explained.

It turned out that Logan always told everyone that he would never quickly marry and if he did it would be for love. Everyone was going to give him a hard time. He asked if we could pretend to be madly in love so everyone thought that we really were in love and so no one would ask too many questions. I agreed. Logan was nice enough to drive since I had no idea where we were going. When we got there I helped Logan get Scott's bike off the back of my car.

As we were doing so, Scott came yelling at Logan and then stopped when he saw me. He looked at Logan and then asked, "Who's the girl". "I am not a girl. I am a woman." I spat out. He looked taken back. "How old are you? He asked." "I am nineteen" I said. It was the truth, I just looked young. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a cocky attitude. That's when Logan cut in.

"We were going to wait to tell everyone, but you're here now, so I guess we should tell you. Scott, this is my…my wife Samantha." Scott looked speechless. I quickly started to play along. "Yea, Logan and I were seeing each other for a long time. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. So, now we are married. It was quite romantic."

Scott didn't buy it. "Then why didn't anyone know about the two of you and why have we not met this girl…er…woman before?" I took this one. "I asked Logan to keep it a secret, because my father would have had a fit if he knew I was in love with an older man. I mean Logan is only about twenty-four, but still I'm nineteen and we didn't want my father to get mad, so we dated in secret."

Scott nodded in understanding. "I get that. Logan is quite secretive about his life, so I can kind of understand that. Ok, I'll let you two off the hook, but I am not helping you tell everyone else." With this said and done, Scott was just about to walk away, when Logan grabbed his shoulder. "Oh, Scott, didn't I tell you? Samantha is a mutant as well and we have a big gun in the trunk." Scott laughed. "You have got to be kidding me." Logan told him the story, excluding the marriage part, but then realized that he could not exclude the part. Logan looked at me and I nodded in understanding. Logan then told Scott the truth and he looked like he was about to pass out at getting all of this information.

Suddenly, Scott started laughing. "Wait till everyone else hears this!" he yelled. "They are going to love the fact that you have to be married, for real.". I moaned. This was going to be a long evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott took Logan and I to the Professor. He seemed like a nice man. I really enjoyed his company for the day while Logan went to do some things. The professor decided to explain to me who the men where who attacked my dad. Those men were actually trying to find me. They wanted my power for themselves. The Professor goes on into his Science talk and all he had to really say was that they had a machine that would take my power and give it to someone else. I thought that was cool, but at the same time, I was terrified for my life. He also said that the machine my dad had made was that particular machine that he was talking about. He was glad that we had it and that we could destroy it. He went on to say that he had sent Logan to check up on my father.

It was a good thing that the professor had Logan go and check out my house, but I had one problem in understanding everything. How did the professor know about me being in trouble? Then it hit me. The machine my dad helped the professor build years ago. This was the professor who would come over my house when I was little. My Father had told me he was my uncle. That was how he located me. I totally forgot about the project. Dad had told me about it, but never said who he was working for, until one day he slipped and told me never to tell anyone and all that.

So anyway, Logan came in about now and decided to help me bring my stuff up to our room. I said goodbye to the professor and I went with him. When we got there, Logan placed all the stuff on the bed. The room looked like a pig's home. I knew that my first duty as a wife would be to clean up our living arrangements.

Logan of course saw my reaction and said " I don't care what you do with the place, just _don't_ and I repeat _don't_ throw my stuff away without asking." "I _promise_ not to throw anything away without asking unless it has mold on it _or_ if it is old and outdated food." I said. He nodded. I started to unpack my stuff. There were a couple of drawers which were empty, so I put my stuff in them. I put shirts in one drawer and pants in another and so forth. When I finished unpacking my clothes, I put the suitcase under the bed. I then got to cleaning. I must have cleaned for hours until that room looked and even smelled better. Believe me, there was a major improvement. I put my fold up chair in the corner by the window so I could draw, or read, or whatever.

After the room was finished, I went into the bathroom to find that it was of course, a man's bathroom. I ran down the hall to the closet where I found every chemical I could find. I brought them back to the room and cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom. I found another door that was attached to the bathroom. I opened the door to find cobwebs blocking the doorway. I took my battle stance and cleaned away. I finally got the doorway clean. I slowly stepped into the room and found the light switch. I flicked it on to see that the room was a walk in closet. It was the dirtiest thing I had ever seen and smelled worse than the room. I cleaned for another hour or so and finally finished that closet. I found Logan's clothes on the floor and found a clean, which I was surprised to find, laundry-shoot. I put all of the clothes in the shoot. I put some of Logan's clean close away and folded all of his things into the closet. The closet actually looked like a full closet now. I was happy. I put all of my battle equipment away and headed to the laundry room. I did the laundry and folded everything and brought it up to the room. I place everything away in their proper place and looked around. The room was almost done. I had to just do a few minor tweaks and the room would be done. I cleaned the bed and stripped it of all its sheets. They were too ugly to even look at. I took the curtains down and I pulled up the rug that was on the floor to reveal that there was in fact a nice hard wood floor underneath. I rolled everything up and went to the door to call for Logan. Logan came up and I handed him all of the garbage. "Logan, can you please take these out to the dumpster out back, and then we need to go out to the mall again. I forgot a few things." I said. Logan groaned. I went back into the room to find another closet. It was small, but it looked like there was an ironing board in it. I bulled the board out to fine that it was attached to the closet. It was actually clean. There was also a place for a mop and broom and things like that. I found out that next to the closet were bookshelves and a kitchen counter. The bookshelves were hanging on the wall above the counter. Surprisingly enough, these two areas were clean as a whistle. I then made my shopping list and headed for the door.

Logan grumbled the whole way to the mall. "Why didn't you get this stuff when we were there today?!" he whined. "I'm sorry Sweetie Pie, but I had to get this done today, or I would never have gotten it done!" I said. When we got to the mall Logan said he just wanted to stay in the car. I nodded and ran into the mall. When I got out, Logan was sleeping in the car. I put my hand through the rolled down window and honked the horn. Logan shot up so fast, you would have thought there was a fire. I laughed. Logan looked at me with shock. "Why!?" was all that could come out. I nodded in laughter. I got in the car and we went back home. I could not get to the room fast enough. When I got there, I pulled everything out of the bags. I made the bed with the aqua and golden brown sheets and matching quilt. I put up matching curtains. I also put up a mirror on the wall that was made out of wood and looked hand-made. I also put up some paintings of roses on a wall and then put a stand up lamp in the corner that I hooked up to the light switch. I had almost finished. I put down a cheetah rug on my side of the bed, and I put down a brown bear rug on Logan's side of the bed. I had finished. I was happy with my task, and I was tired. I took a shower, and took one of my towels that I had bought off the towel rack, dried off, and then changed into my nightgown, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I found that I was on the floor. I looked up to see Logan sleeping peacefully in the bed which he now had to himself. He must have come in while I was sleeping and put me on the floor. "THAT-HORRID-RAT!" I thought. There was only one thing to do. I got up and went towards the bed. I then placed my hands under the mattress on the opposite side of where Logan was sleeping and then lifted my hands up high which brought the mattress up and logically made Logan roll out of the bed with a loud THUMP! I then happily skipped my way to where Logan was and smiled. He looked at me as if he were going to kill me. He opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off saying, "Is that any way to treat you new wife?" This left him dumbfounded. I then skipped off to the bathroom and closed the door to ready myself for the day. "I GOT HIM GOOD" I thought.

When I came down to breakfast, Logan was waiting for me with a smile on his face. I didn't like it, because I was expecting him to get back at me in front of everyone. I sat down next to Logan who said, "Seep well, sweetheart?" I knew he was taunting me, but I did not give in. "I slept fine, now what's for breakfast." Logan nodded in approval of my act and continued his little act as well. "So" ,said Rouge, " How did you guys meet" I turned to Logan and said, " I think my Logan can best answer that question, since he is the one who came to me." Logan gave a fake smile and turned to look down the table. Everyone was looking at him. I tried not to laugh. This was too funny. Logan began to tell the story on how we met. He told them the truth just leaving out the whole thing on how my dad made us get married. Rouge looked confused. "You fell in love within three days?" She said sarcastically. Bobby rolled his eyes and mouthed "I'm Sorry." I nodded at him to let him know it was ok. Thank goodness no one saw that. Not that it was important. I just didn't want to make Rouge blush. Logan and I nodded not knowing what else to do. Rouge shrugged and turned to Bobby. That was one of the closest encounters we had, for now. When breakfast had finally ended Logan went to get up. He then realized that the proper thing to do in this situation would be to help me, so he did. When we got to our room, I started laughing. Logan gave me this glare that said, "Don't even think about it!" I stopped laughing. Then out of the blue and to my astonishment, Logan spoke to me. "Listen, Samantha we really need to step up the act a little. These guys… and girls… are hard to fool. I told everyone who needed to know the truth, but the kids don't need to be scared." I agreed. We sat in our room for what seemed like an hour to try to think of a good plan to make them believe we were happy together.

I walked into the common room to find Logan sitting on the couch next to Bobby, the ICE-MAN, playing video games. I silently laughed at the fact that Logan was still a kid at heart. I walked up to Logan and slowly put my hands on his shoulders to let him know I was there. He turned his head really quick to see who it was. Of course, like most guys, he went back to his game without any comment. I waited for the game to end. Then out of nowhere, Logan grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over the top of the couch, which in turn, made my feet wind up where my head should have been on the couch. I quickly turned my feet where they should be and then grabbed Logan by the ear and gave him a good hair-messing up head rub. "Hey, no fair!" He yelled. "That's for turning making me fall over the couch instead of on the couch." I said. I leaned back into Logan who remembered the plan. I could see that his wheels were slowly turning again. "Dork." I muttered under my breath. " What did you say!" asked Bobby. I quickly reigned myself in and said the first thing that came to my mind, "I said that I just cleaned my fork." "Why would you clean a fork?" He asked. I looked at Logan for help who seemed to have a "Payback Time" smile on his face. "I did the dishes in the kitchen and there was a fork to be washed, so I washed it." I said. "Oh" He said and left it at that. Logan took this as his que and pulled me into a big bear hug and then loosened his grip on me.

Bobby was studying us. Logan looked over to him and said, " Hey Bobby, Where is the most romantic place on campus?" Bobby blushed as he answered, "I would say go buy the bay." "Thanks" muttered Logan. Logan again borrowed Scott's motorcycle and took me to the bay. When we got there, we sat on a large rock and looked at the sun set in the distance. "You know" I said "you didn't have to go too far to make them think that you liked me and loved me. Well, I can understand how you want to protect your kids, but I guess I just don't want to get hurt." "I know, I just wanted to take you to the most romantic spot…..you are my wife for real you know. I would never want to hurt my wife." I realized that he was right. He had told me he wanted to try and make this work. I needed to trust him. I shivered as the wind came in soft wisps. Logan saw this and pulled me close to him. He was so warm. I was so tired, and I slowly drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew, Logan was waking me up and telling me it was time to get back. We drove back to the school, and then went up to our room. I went into the bathroom to change, and when I came out I saw Logan already asleep on the bed. I shrugged it off, turned off the lights, slipped into bed next to him, and fell asleep dreaming on how my life might be in the future with Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning, I found that I was waking up in Logan's arms. I turned my head to see him still sleeping…then, I thought of an idea. I quickly got dressed and ran down to the kitchen. I then grabbed a plastic bag and filled it with ice. I then ran quickly upstairs to find that Logan was in the shower. I slipped into the bathroom and filled the bag of ice with cold water from the sink. I then did the unthinkable. I poured the bag on top of Logan from over the shower curtain bar and ran for it. All I heard was Logan's shouts saying, "OH, I'M SO GONA GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!!!!!" I laughed to myself and went to the library to read. I just could not help it. I had to pull the prank. Once something is in my mind, I can't get it out until I either do it, or know I can't do it.

After running out of our room, I decided to go to the basketball court instead. When I got there, I found that it was already occupied by John, Bobby, and Rouge. They were in the middle of a game. Rouge needed my help, so I joined her and we played against Bobby and John who really likes to be called Piro. Don't ask me why. I think it has something to do with his ability to deal with fire. I of course did not give him the privilege of calling him Piro and stuck to his name, John. After a half-hour of playing, I decided to go back to my room and take a shower. As I opened the door a bucket of water dropped onto my head. Logan sat on the bed with his arms crossed. He was laughing away. "Sweetheart, Why don't you just give up trying to get me good! You know I'm the best!" he said. I groaned. "Well, at least I don't need a shower anymore!" I said.

He laughed at that. I got a towel from the bathroom and started toweling my body dry. Of course, I still had my wet clothes on, so it was still a little hard to get dry. I then grabbed a clean and dry pair of clothes and carefully walked into the bathroom to find all of my hair supplies, hair brushes, and hair ties in the bathtub. I screamed "LOOOGAAAN!"

He laughed. Then there was a knock at the door, and we heard Scott's voice from the other side of the door ask, Is everything ok Samantha? I could hear you all the way from the other side of the mansion" I looked to Logan for help.

He quickly motioned for me to get into my clean dry clothes. I ran to the bathroom and did so, while Logan opened the door.

When I came out, Scott had a look of confusion on his face. "What did he do to make you scream so loud!" he said. I looked at Logan who quickly took over and said, "Well, I found her kissable spot and she kind of liked like it a little too much, so she screamed." "OK, TMI" said Scott. "I'm fine, Scott, thanks for caring, but I got Logan to protect me. Were married, remember." I said.

He laughed and then said his goodbye and left. Logan and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then out of nowhere, Logan grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I screamed and laughed. "I GIVE UP! YOU WIN! "I yelled. " TELL ME I'M THE BEST AND IT CAN ALL STOP!" Logan said. So I did. "LOGAN IS THE BEST PRANKSTER IN THE HISTORY OF PRANKSTERS AND WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AND BE KNOWN AS THE MAN WHO TORTURED HIS WIFE BY KISSING HER IN HER KISSABLE SPOT!" I yelled.

"Thank you" He said. And with that he stopped, got up and walked out of the room. I then laid down on the bed just to think a little. Logan was acting really nice to me. He was my husband, he was supposed to treat me that way, but there was something else there.

I remembered waking up in his arms and how I felt protected and loved. That could not be it, Could it. I wasn't sure what, but I was soon to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan had been nicer than usual to me. It was as if he was trying to prove something to me. Of course, you know Logan. When he gets an idea in his head, it sticks there until the job is done. I decided to go with whatever Logan was getting at. That evening, He took me out to dinner. We ate, and talked, and then came back just like a normal married couple. It felt so good. What was I thinking? Was I actually falling for him? I wasn't sure at the time.

When I had just sat on the couch in the common room, Logan had got dressed and ran down after me. I turned the TV pretending I didn't notice him. Then he plopped down next to me. Bobby and Rouge chose that time to come in and started watching TV with us. Logan then took this opportunity to make Rouge believe that we really were in love. He leaned over and kissed me. I was a little taken back, but then there was something in this kiss that told me it was ok . Then there was a cough or two. We turned to see Bobby and Rouge blushing. I smiled and turned back to Logan who in returned gave me a genuine smile. Then Logan said, " Let's go somewhere." I nodded and before I knew what was happening Logan picked me up, swung me over his shoulder like a potato sack, and then carried me out of the room. The whole time Bobby and Rouge were cracking up laughing.

When we left the room; he threw me on the bed, and jumped right next to me. His gaze never left mine. The next thing I knew Logan was kissing me with a passion so great, you could fool anyone. Logan said, " You know, I really meant to kiss you. It was not an act at all." I stopped. My heart started racing, and I knew that Logan loved me. I knew that what I thought was an act to convince Rouge was really truth. Right when I turned to him, he was there and kissed me again.

And that's when I knew that I truly loved Logan. We both knew that we did not have to fool anyone anymore. We were happily, and actually in love, and at that moment, that's all that mattered. Then, something came to my mind. How did my father's machine work? I knew he wanted us to be happy. We were happy, but something was missing. It then clicked. Logan was the only family I had. I wanted to have a family with him. As if he read my mind, he said, "Do you want a family with me, my love? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, even if you didn't have to?" I nodded and smiled. Logan then smiled in return and said, "Then let's have a family together." With that he kissed me. I forgot all about my father's machine.

It had been at least a month since Logan and I realized that we truly loved each other. Today was just like every other day, until I woke up at 4:00 in the morning and ran to the bathroom and puked. This had been happening for at least a week. I had an idea on what the problem was, but I wasn't sure. I took the opportunity to take a shower. When I got out and got dressed, I saw that Logan was still asleep. I sneaked over to him and gave him a big kiss to wake him up. That did the trick. He slowly opened his eyes and then smiled when he saw me. "Hi" is all he said. Then he smiled again and got up to take a shower.

When We went down to breakfast, the smell of food made me sick. I didn't eat a bite. That defiantly confirmed it for me. Logan must have seen this cause he looked at me oddly. When we got to our room, Logan turned to me with a worried expression on his face. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him and decided to tell him. "Logan, you might want to sit down." I said. He did and was looking at me with an even more worried face. He looked like a puppy who was being dropped off at the pound.

"Logan… I'm pregnant." I said. His sad puppy face then turned into a "I'm gonna be a father!" face.

He was so happy, that he got up and picked me up and then spun me around. He then stopped and put me down quickly.

"I'm sorry, did that make you sick? Are you ok? How far along are you?" Man, this guy asked so many questions at one. I had to calm him down.

When he was calm, I answered all his questions. We then thought of a fun way to tell everyone.

Logan and I finally came up with a plan that we both agreed on to tell the rest of the gang about the baby. Everything went as planned. We went down to the common room. I sat down and Logan made an extra effort to make me comfortable. Bobby noticed this and raised an eyebrow at Logan. Logan then shrugged as if to say, "Hey, give me a break." When we went down to dinner, Logan and I were on agreement that we were going to tell everyone tonight. It was towards the middle of dinner that Rouge asked, " So, Samantha, When are you due?" Everyone stopped eating and stared at Rouge and me. Logan and I looked at each other and he nodded. "I'm due in December. How did you know? We were going to tell you tonight." I answered. Rouge smiled and said. " You hardly ate anything at breakfast for about a week, and my room being right next to yours, I heard you get up a puke at like 4:00 in the morning, then to top it off Bobby told me how Logan was pampering you… it all made sense. Logan and I smiled. Everyone was happy…for now at least.

I sat on the couch because there was nothing else I was allowed to do. For the past months Logan had made sure that I was a perfect lazy bum. I was now nine months and the baby could come at any time. I was relieved because I would now be able to do stuff on my own.

The days seemed to go by slower and slower. I felt like if Logan didn't let me do anything that I would go nuts.

I expressed my feelings to Logan and he decided to take me for a walk. As we were walking and talking, we walked into Bobby and Rouge.

They decided to join us. It was about 11:00 PM on a Thursday. We were all laughing and talking when my first pain hit.

I stopped walking and grabbed Logan's arm which stopped him from walking and his head turned to me. As soon as he saw my face he went WACK! He picked me up and carried me to our room.

There was not much time ;Logan was there the whole time holding my hand and hugging me. Lets just say, my kid wanted out. Within minuets, Logan and I had a beautiful daughter who we named Jean. We were the happiest, married couple alive.


End file.
